


Day 255 - Of Mice and Men

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [255]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Humor, M/M, Mice, Slash, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John woke to a crashing noise and a scream.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 255 - Of Mice and Men

John woke to a crashing noise and a scream. Next to him Sherlock shot upright with an alarmed look on his face, his hair sticking in all directions. He looked questioningly at John.

“What?”

“Mrs Hudson! Do you think she fell?” John was already out of bed, pulling on his trousers without bothering with pants. Then they heard another scream. Sherlock flopped back onto his pillow.

“That was not Mrs Hudson. Come back to bed.”

“I’m still going to check everybody is all right.”

“Unnecessary. But it will help to calm you, so go.”

John went downstairs to find Mrs Hudson sitting at her kitchen table with an annoyed look on her face. Sitting next to her was a small woman with her feet in the air.

“That was a mouse. I swear. In your kitchen. I’m going to get you a cat!”

John sighed and left to go back to bed again.

***

John woke to a crashing noise and a scream. Next to him Sherlock looked up from his laptop with an unfazed look.

“This time it _was_ Mrs Hudson.”

John jumped up, pulled his trousers on and ran downstairs. Mrs Hudson was standing in her living room with a furious look on her face.

“This vase was my mother’s. That damn cat is either afraid of mice or blind.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'mouse'. :)


End file.
